<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Do you mind if I play?" by differentjasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578008">"Do you mind if I play?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper'>differentjasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flirting, Hallucinations, Hypnotism, M/M, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz loves his music, but sometimes gets a bit nervous playing for others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chaz/Hickory (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Do you mind if I play?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you mind if I play?"</p><p>Hickory glanced over to Chaz, who looked... oddly nervous. After a moment, he realized it was because the troll was worried about accidental hypnotization. </p><p>Hickory thought for a moment. He'd known Chaz for a long time, and besides that, he'd resisted it before. Sure, that was with gumdrops in, but if Chaz wasn't focusing, the effects were always less... so maybe he could manage it.  "Nah, I can handle it," he said confidently. </p><p>Chaz looked dubious. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Hickory hesitated for a moment; being hypnotized wasn't particularly fun, but Chaz loved his music, and they were alone, and again, Hickory had at least <em> some </em>confidence in his willpower...</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead."</p><p>Chaz brightened, and then licked his reed, though in a much less dramatic manner than usual. He was just excited to play. </p><p>When the calming tune started, there weren't nearly as many rose petals as usual, probably because Chaz hadn't bothered to put any effort into producing them, or into the hypnotic effect. Only a few drifted around the clearing, one getting caught on Hickory's upper lip before he blew it away with a quick snuffle. </p><p>Hickory hadn't been doing much, just casually retying ropes for Branch, so he went back to that. He had a small pile of neatly bundled ropes going, and he wanted to finish it soon so he could stack them back up in the emergency kits Branch was stashing in different regions. </p><p>Even without the hallucinations that usually came with smooth jazz, it was still overly calming. He relaxed, smiling as he continued to wrap ropes, knot them off, pile them up, and then pick up more. </p><p>However, he was startled by Chaz suddenly floating up beside him. </p><p>The troll smirked playfully, bumping into Hickory's shoulder. He nearly laughed at Chaz's antics, before checking himself and rolling his eyes instead. They weren't together anymore, he couldn't just flirt with the guy at random, that wasn't fair... to <em> either </em> of them. </p><p>However, Chaz seemed to have no such qualms, floating closer. He was practically in Hickory's lap at this point.</p><p>The ropes had been abandoned by now. </p><p>"Ch-Chaz?" Hickory stuttered, eyes widening.</p><p>"Hm?" he hummed between notes, leaning in even closer. Hickory spread his legs to allow for the movement, but that was a bad idea, because the smile grew even wider and Chaz settled down on Hickory's chest. </p><p>Orange blush flooded his face. "U-uh... Chaz...?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Suddenly, the music had stopped, and Hickory blinked. He felt like he'd suddenly woken up. He was breathing hard, and he was sure his pants were tighter than normal. But... Chaz was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Hickory looked around frantically, and then, there was Chaz, still sitting right where he'd started. He was looking quizzically at Hickory, and then his face fell. </p><p>"Oh... I was right."</p><p>Hickory frowned, mouth falling open to dispute that, but... no, Chaz had still hypnotized him. He had a full on hallucination, even if it was a simple one. </p><p>"Chaz--" was all he got out before the smooth jazz troll fled the clearing, leaving Hickory with terribly mixed feelings. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <a href="https://kiingcorobo.tumblr.com/post/620166648952995840/when-u-thought-u-can-handle-something-but-nope-u">this art</a> by kiingcorobo on tumblr!! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>